Pheonix Ashes
by A.B.R
Summary: Felix is lost and now must find his own path out. Problem is, he does not know what he gotten himself into.


Phoenix Ashes

Hey I don't own anything Final Fantasy related. This is a fan fiction, nothing more or less. Thought I have already posted a similar thing on my bio, thought I don't know if people read that, and I don't want to get into trouble so I am posting it here.

Chapter one:

Felix stared out of the forest. An dark fog, darker then the night itself, obstructs his view. He could not even see himself. He felt an cold winter wind when he should be feeling the heat of summer in the air. He knew things were off. He goes to recall his day as he walks around hoping to get out of the forest.

Felix day had started off normally. He got up, and got dress. He went to the mirror to comb his short dark brown hair so it parts both way. His blue eyes was like that of the sky. He is an teenager who had tan white skin. He had an athletic build to him, but was at heart a nerd who loved to play video games and read books. He had on a pair of blue jeans, black boots, and white t shirt.

After eating breakfast and brushing his teeth he went off to go to the library. He went to take back the books he borrow and get new ones. He does this every few weeks. As he was exploring he sees an large simple leather bound book. Normally he would not have noticed it except for it's title and the fact it was in the non fiction section. It's title was Final Fantasy. It reminded him of the old games he used to play. He goes to get the book as well as a few others he wanted to read.

He goes to the forest to his favorite spot to read and have fun. It was his favorite spot due to the fact it was isolated and it was by an small spring that had an waterfall look to it in his view. When he got there he was surprised to see someone there. He made a lot of noise, yet the person seemed to not even care. "Hello." The female said as she goes to turn around and stare at him.

She was an elegant female. She was an athletic looking female of the same age as he was. She had tan white skin. She had green eyes like that of the forest around her. She had long dark hair that went to her waist. She wore a blue jeans and a pink t shirt with brown hiking boots. She was an lovely looking girl. Her body was not very curvy, but her body had an petite beauty that attracted him to her, plus the air of mysterious also helped.

"Hi, what your name?" Felix asked trying to be calm and cool. "Name Rosa, you?" Rosa replied quick and elegantly. "Name Felix Browning. Do you have an last name?" He asked. "Maybe, but not giving it." She said with a playful smile.

Felix smiled. He liked this girl so far. "So what brings you here?" Felix asked. "I came exploring this place. I am new to town. I take it you are a native to this town." "Yes, I was born and raised here." Felix replied. "I noticed not a lot of people go here. Why is that so?" Rosa asked "A lot of people are at the beach this time of year, or out on the town. Not a lot of people come out here. Still enough people, mostly the more powerful people in town, make sure the place is not touch by land developers. I like the place due to it's silence." Felix respond. "I never heard an forest as being silent." Rosa said. "It's more of a natural silence, being with nature and not in the city. It's the feeling of being alone and out of the reach of civilization that lets my imagination span when I read my books. It adds feeling to them." Felix said. "And I take it that you came here to read then?" She asked. "Yes." he said. "Can I read with you?" She asked.

Felix could not deny such an request from a lady. He agreed. As he goes to put his book bag down, one book fell out of it. It was the final fantasy one. She was curious of it. She became curious of the book. They read it first. It had words written in a strange languish. The images were of a fantastic creatures and heroes or villains. After reading it both felt tired and fell to sleep.

Felix woke up while in the strange fog. He was concern for himself, but still needed to get out of the fog. He could not afford to stay here. Animals could kill him easily in the state he was in. Plus he wanted to know what happen to the girl.

He question if that was the truth. Sure he could have waited. For all he knew the girl was silent and was waiting for the fog to pass. Something in him wanted to explore despite the dangers. Lot of questions filled his head and no answers came.

Then just as quickly as it came, the fog vanish. What replaced it surprised Felix, and almost killed him. An arrow almost hits him, as it hits the tree by him. He sees an battle going on. A few were humans, but many were the creatures he saw in the book. He wonders if he was in a dream, or if he had lost his mind. Either way, he was far from the safety of home.


End file.
